


Deciding Factors

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-29
Updated: 2010-04-29
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8076043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: As if he doesn’t have enough to deal with, Malcolm has Trip badgering him. (E2- verse.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Disclaimer: Paramount owns all, no profit made from this story.  
>  A/N: Some time ago there was a ficathon for which I got Distracted’s prompt about why Malcolm was single in the E2- verse. My first attempt was less than inspiring, and this stems from that.

1830 hours

It had been two days since Trip and Hoshi presented their morale-improving idea to Captain Archer, and in those two days Malcolm had no peace. As if being thrown back in time hadnâ€™t already given him enough work for two men, he now had Trip badgering him. 

*** Two Days Earlier *** 

â€œAnything else?â€ asked the captain after Tâ€™Pol finished detailing the latest scans on long-range sensors. 

â€œHoshi anâ€™ I had an idea. Since moraleâ€™s been pretty low, we thought we could have a bachelor party for Ensign Jamison and a bachelorette party for Crewman Lanscot.â€ Malcolm knew instantly that Trip had already discussed this with Tâ€™Pol because she didnâ€™t look surprised or confused. Somehow he didnâ€™t think bachelor parties were in the Vulcan database, although one could never be certain. 

â€œBachelor and bachelorette parties, hmm?â€ Archerâ€™s brow furrowed in consideration. 

â€œBut without the, yâ€™know,â€ added Trip. 

â€œWithout what?â€ prompted Archer. 

Suddenly Trip was fascinated by his padd. â€œUmm, well, these things traditionally have certainâ€¦â€ 

Hoshi cut Trip off and got straight to the point. â€œWithout the strippers, obviously. If we do them a day apart, everyone who wants to can attend. Weâ€™ll be happy to organize them. I know Liz Cutler would love to help with Crewman Lanscotâ€™s.â€ 

Archer nodded. â€œSounds good. Jamison is in Security, right?â€ 

â€œYes, sir,â€ replied Malcolm automatically, a move which in hindsight was perhaps a mistake. 

â€œWhy donâ€™t you help Trip if youâ€™ve got time, Malcolm? Alright, meeting dismissed.â€ 

Having no other obvious recourse, Malcolm fled to the Armory. 

*** The Present *** 

Malcolm had spent the last two days coming up with every excuse he could think of to avoid helping. Trip wanted the party in ten days, so Malcolm figured that if he could keep busy for another day or two, Trip would simply have to find another helper. 

He had taken over the last half of Ensign Liâ€™s shift after overhearing her mention a slight headache. When the forward cannons dropped to 99.34% efficiency, he personally completed a complete diagnostic which, unfortunately, had shown an easily fixable problem. When that was done, he inspected every phase rifle and phase pistol on _Enterprise_. He had even convinced Dr. Phlox to spend a bit of time practicing some basic self-defense moves. All of this was very useful and necessary. 

Trip, however, disagreed. â€œCâ€™mon, Malcolm, you can match up sparrinâ€™ partners later!â€ 

â€œAnd delay important defense practice? I think not, Commander.â€ 

Trip rolled his eyes. â€œItâ€™s not gonna take all night to match up sparrinâ€™ partners.â€ 

It could if he carefully selected the partners based on their last review, height, and weight as well as who they had sparred with in the past. â€œYouâ€™d be surprised.â€ 

â€œYou could at least tell me what this is all about.â€ 

â€œIâ€™ve told you already. Iâ€™m very busy ensuring that _Enterprise_ lasts for over one hundred years, a purpose for which it was not designed.â€ 

â€œFor cryinâ€™ out loud, I know what the ship was designed for! I helped design it!â€ 

â€œThen you of all people should appreciate the complications arising from defense. Not only do we have to protect our ship, we have to do it with the least possible risk to equipment and personnel. Itâ€™s a time-consuming endeavor.â€ 

He thought heâ€™d put enough finality into his voice, but Trip was unmoved. â€œTime is one thing we happen to have a lot of.â€ 

â€œYou never know,â€ he replied before turning back to his padd. 

Trip stalked out of the Armory. Malcolm wondered if he could get the captain to approve a lock for his tiny office that the chief engineer didnâ€™t need the override code for. Probably not. 

2245 hours

He waited half an hour after finishing the practice roster before returning to his quarters. By then it was a reasonable time to go to bed, and after his bridge shift the next day he was meeting with Phlox, the torpedo tubes could use a thorough inspection, and there was always the possibility of an impromptu drill. 

After changing into sweatpants and a t-shirt, he realized that he wasnâ€™t actually tired enough to go to sleep yet, so he walked over to his bookshelf and pulled out the copy of _Four Shakespearean Tragedies_ that Maddie had given him for a graduation present. Halfway back to the bed, his door chime went off. 

It was probably Trip, so Malcolm considered the ethics of pretending to be asleep. That train of thought was ruined when he heard his friend say, â€œI know youâ€™re in there, Malcolm, anâ€™ youâ€™re not asleep either, so open up.â€ 

This was getting absurd. He jammed the door release and glared at Trip, who added insult to injury because he was wearing one of those hideous Hawaiian shirts. â€œCanâ€™t this wait?â€ 

â€œNope,â€ replied Trip, who proceeded to walk in without bothering to wait for an invitation. â€œI didnâ€™t go through the trouble of havinâ€™ the computer tell me when you came back to wait â€˜till tomorrow, when youâ€™ll have another excuse handy.â€ He sat down backwards on the desk chair and looked expectantly at Malcolm. 

â€œI happen to have a great deal of responsibilities right now,â€ huffed Malcolm, crossing his arms. 

â€œYeah, but youâ€™ve been avoidinâ€™ this bachelor party anâ€™ me. I wanna know why.â€ 

Since denial wasnâ€™t working, it was clearly time to try another tactic. Malcolm didnâ€™t sit down, just to convey his displeasure. â€œItâ€™s really none of your business.â€ 

â€œYouâ€™re avoidinâ€™ me anâ€™ itâ€™s none of my business? Thatâ€™s a good one, Malcolm.â€ 

â€œIâ€™m not avoiding you. Iâ€™m avoiding this bachelor party.â€ 

â€œWell,â€ said Trip as he folded his arms over the back of the chair, â€œnow weâ€™re gettinâ€™ somewhere.â€ 

â€œI donâ€™t know about you, but **I** plan on getting to bed. So if youâ€™ll excuse me, Iâ€™ll go back to that.â€ 

Trip looked pointedly at the book still in his hands. â€œYouâ€™re not goinâ€™ to bed. Youâ€™re goinâ€™ to read.â€ 

The man was infuriating! â€œIn bed.â€ 

â€œRiiight. Well, Iâ€™m not leavinâ€™ â€˜till you tell me whatâ€™s wrong, so you might as well get it over with.â€ 

â€œYou canâ€™t do that!â€ 

â€œSure I can.â€ 

â€œThatâ€™s harassment. Itâ€™s against at least six regulations.â€ 

Trip just rolled his eyes. â€œMalcolm, Starfleet hasnâ€™t even been formed yet. I think regulations have gone out the window. Besides, then **everyone** will wanna know what was goinâ€™ on.â€ 

Damn it, he had a point. â€œFine. Stay all bloody night. But Iâ€™m turning the light off after two scenes of _MacBeth_.â€ He reclined against his pillow, half-seated and half-lying down. 

â€œSâ€™okay, I can talk in the dark.â€ 

Despite Tripâ€™s talk of regulations going out the window, it went against everything Malcolm believed in to throw a hardcover book at a senior officer. He was, however, sorely tempted. â€œWe. Are. Not. Talking. About. This.â€ To emphasize the point, he opened _Four Shakespearean Tragedies_. 

â€œTrue. Right now weâ€™re talkinâ€™ about talkinâ€™ about it. But weâ€™ll get there eventually. Or we could talk about somethinâ€™ else instead. Oh!â€ Trip smiled and sat up straighter, which Malcolm observed out of the corner of his eye. â€œTâ€™Pol anâ€™ I are workinâ€™ things out really well. Itâ€™s crazy anâ€™ logical at the same time. Kinda hard to explain, but it just works.â€ 

â€œCongratulations.â€ 

â€œSo, will you be my best man?â€ 

That was enough surprise to pull Malcolmâ€™s eyes from the pages he was only pretending to read. â€œWhat?â€ 

â€œWill you be my best man, when we get married? I havenâ€™t asked her yet, but I will.â€ 

â€œWhat about the captain?â€ 

â€œHeâ€™ll be perfominâ€™ the ceremony. Besidesâ€¦â€ Trip trailed off for a moment before shaking his head ever so slightly. â€œSo, will you?â€ 

â€œIâ€™d be honored.â€ And, despite his irritation, he really meant it. 

â€œGreat! Now weâ€™ve just gotta get you a bride too!â€ 

**That** was precisely what Malcolm had been trying to avoid for the past two days. He slammed his book shut. â€œPlease leave,â€ he growled through clenched teeth. 

â€œWhatâ€™d I say?â€ Trip looked genuinely confused as he stood up but didnâ€™t move towards the door. 

â€œNow, Commander.â€ 

â€œWhatâ€™s wrong, Malcolm?â€ 

â€œYou are!â€ he snapped back a bit more forcefully than he intended. 

â€œYeah, Iâ€™m getting that message loud anâ€™ clear. But why?â€ 

â€œItâ€™s almost 2300 hours. Iâ€™ve had a very long day and have another one ahead of me. I would like to get a decent nightâ€™s sleep, but I canâ€™t because youâ€™re in my quarters badgering me about a bachelor party!â€ 

Trip still didnâ€™t leave, but as he looked contemplative he was at least quiet. Malcolm tried to slow the beating of his heart, breathing in deeply and once again opening _Four Shakespearean Tragedies_. He got as far as â€œWhen the hurlyburlyâ€™s done/ When the battleâ€™s lost and wonâ€ before Trip was once again compelled to open his mouth. 

â€œMalcolm.â€ 

When no response was forthcoming, he tried again. â€œMalcolm, will you look at me?â€ 

He had no intentions of doing that and tried to block out Tripâ€™s presence and focus on the Three Witches. 

â€œMalcolm, are you gay?â€ 

That got his attention. â€œWhat?â€ he sputtered, tossing aside the book and standing up angrily. 

â€œâ€˜Cause you know you can tell me if you are.â€ 

â€œThatâ€™s it! Bad enough that you havenâ€™t left me alone for two days, that you invited yourself into my quarters and ignored my repeated requests for you to leave, but now you think that my attempt at privacy gives you the right to assume whatever suits your fancy? **Get out!** â€ 

Instead of leaving like any rational person would have done, Trip cocked his head and calmly stated, â€œWell, you donâ€™t wanna date any of the women on board anâ€™ youâ€™re obviously uncomfortable with a bachelor party.â€ 

Malcolm crossed his arms and gave Trip his most withering glare. His friend only shrugged. â€œWell, itâ€™s not like youâ€™ve offered a better explanation.â€ 

â€œCanâ€™t you get it in that thick head of yours that I donâ€™t want to offer any explanation? I recall signing a lot of papers for Starfleet, but not a single one of them included telling the Chief Engineer everything he wants to know about my personal life!â€ He was never going to sleep now. On the plus side, the punching bags were likely to be free and he could practice on two at once. 

â€œWhat about tellinâ€™ your friend?â€ asked Trip. 

â€œWhat about letting your friend have a little privacy? Have I not made myself clear enough? I donâ€™t want you to set me up with anyone. I donâ€™t want to help you plan a bachelor party. Iâ€™m not going to attend the bachelor party. In fact, Iâ€™m going to stay in the Armory so the rest of the staff can go to the wedding. I am not gay. And I want you to **leave me alone!** â€ 

Trip just shook his head. â€œI donâ€™t get you, Malcolm.â€ 

â€œLovely. Now that weâ€™ve established that, please go away.â€ 

â€œSo whatâ€™s your great plan? Spend the rest of your life holed up in the Armory?â€ 

â€œNo. I still have bridge shifts. Goodnight, Commander.â€ 

â€œYou never wanna fall in love? Have kids? Maybe, if weâ€™re lucky, see your grandkids?â€ 

In trying to avoid Trip and his incessant questions, Malcolm had eaten a very early breakfast, skipped lunch, and had a cup of tea for dinner. Maybe it was the irritation. Maybe it was the lack of food. Maybe it was the stress of the last four months. Most likely, it was a combination of all three. In any case, Malcolm Reed had finally had enough. 

â€œOf course I want those things! But I canâ€™t have them, so Iâ€™d appreciate it if youâ€™d keep your nose out of my business and let me live my life as I see fit. Did it ever occur to you that you might have to watch Tâ€™Pol die? Choose between her life and the lives of others? Could you make that choice?â€ 

â€œYeah, I have,â€ Trip replied softly. â€œTâ€™Pol would make me choose the welfare of the ship. Iâ€™ve thought about that, but decided itâ€™s worth it. Better than not livinâ€™ at all.â€ 

Malcolm inhaled and tried to regain his composure. â€œWell, thatâ€™s your decision. Iâ€™ve made mine.â€ 

â€œWhy?â€ 

â€œBecause, in the end, thereâ€™s no decision to make. Iâ€™m the Security Officer. The only one as likely to end up dead is Major Hayes. Itâ€™s not fair to ask anyone to live with that.â€ He refused to go further, refused to confess that he didnâ€™t trust himself enough to fall in love with a crewmate. â€œNow, I would very much appreciate it if you left.â€ 

At last, Trip walked towards the door. Before it opened, he pivoted back to look at Malcolm. â€œBut you couldâ€¦â€ He trailed off when Malcolm shook his head. â€œIâ€™m sorry,â€ he said, and Malcolm knew it was for more than being such a bloody nuisance. He nodded in response and let his last, best chance to talk him out of this course of action walk out the door. 

He counted to thirty, grabbed a towel, and headed for the punching bags. 

0420 hours

_He couldnâ€™t see her face, but he knew he loved her. She was lying there on alien soil, life bleeding out of her onto the blue grass. Several meters away a Klingon with an enormous knife advanced towards Captain Archer. He tried to yell, but his voice wouldnâ€™t work. He looked at her, blood gushing over the wedding band she wore. He looked at Captain Archer, fighting off a Xindi-Reptilian but unaware of the Klingon behind him. To his right a Suliban was sneaking towards the empty shuttlepod. And Malcolm Reed stood, unable to move, unable to make a choice until it was too late. He ran forward and covered her wound, but she was lost forever. Suddenly he realized she was pregnant. Overhead, Shuttlepod One lifted off with the Suliban at the helm, and he heard a strangled death cry from Archer._

â€œMalcolm!â€ came Hoshiâ€™s voice from nowhere. â€œWhat have you done?â€ 

He shot up out of bed, gasping. â€œDamn you, Trip Tucker.â€ 

Then he lay back down, closed his eyes, and tried very hard to push all thoughts from his mind but sleep. When that didnâ€™t work, he considered the surprise drill heâ€™d thought of earlier. Perhaps a boarding party. Yes, that would be good preparation. Maybe after this he could finally keep Dr. Phlox to keep a phase rifle in Sickbay. It would be wise to install a weapons locker in the Mess Hall as well. It wouldnâ€™t do to have a third of the crew surprised during mealtime and ambushed without a single weapon to defend themselves. Chef needed target practice, too, and he should strategize with Hayes in regards to away missions. Then there was the matter of convincing Captain Archer to stop going on potentially dangerous away missionsâ€¦ 

Malcolm slept. 


End file.
